R U Mine?
by X.cassthechaoscat.X
Summary: Levi and Mikasa Ackerman are the new kids in town. They both seem to have fallen for their attractive new neighbor, Eren Jaeger. Now these two siblings have never quite seen eye to eye, but with the addition of their new crush, things get even more intense and a hilarious rivalry ensues. Who will win Eren's heart?
1. Chapter 1

I have no control.

I have no control over my own life, I thought as I lay face down on the floor. This is how low I've sunken. So low that I, Levi Ackerman am lying on the dusty ass floor. The dusty ass floor that one could argue isn't even that dusty, but I'd tell them to shut the fuck up anyway because nothing is ever clean unless _I _say so.

"Big brother." Mikasa nudged my ass with her foot.

I didn't bother with a response.

"Levi," she kicks me this time.

"Ngh."

"Levi, you fucking prick." Another kick.

"Just leave me here to die, Mika," I groaned into the floor.

"You fucking shortass, get up!" She yanks at my hair.

I hiss in pain and slap her hands away. I sit up and glower at her. "Mikasa I will, Fuck. You. Up," I enunciate each word slowly.

She just rolled her eyes at me. "Mom wants you to set the table."

"Mom can go fuck herself," I spat.

"Heard that!" I hear my mother call from the kitchen.

"Good, you old hag!"

"Love you too, sweetie!"

"Why are you being so pissy, or should I say, even pissier than usual?" Mikasa asked.

She fucking knows why. All these fuckers know why. Being forced to move hours upon hours away from your hometown, leaving behind all you've ever know… You think that's fucking easy? Not to mention right at the start of my fucking senior year.

Now don't get me wrong, I don't really give a shit about school anyway, or about anything really for that matter, but it would have been nice to graduate with my shitty ass friends from the shitty ass school I've gone to for three goddamn shitty years. It would have been nice and familiar.

But then change had to slap me in the face when my father got a promotion and the company had to fucking move and I had to be dragged cross country just because my family…

"You know what, Levi? I think I understand what you're feeling," Mikasa told me.

I looked at her through narrowed eyes, daring her to get all mushy on me now.

"I would be angry too, if I was that short." She started fucking snickering.

I could feel my left eye twitch. "Fuckin' brat-"

"Mom!" She ran away screaming before I could land a punch.

"Tch."

* * *

><p>I hate eating with the family.<p>

My mother scowls at me until I put my phone away, my father chews like a pig, Mikasa is all dainty and ladylike until she decides to burp right in my fucking ear just to piss me off.

I shoot a pea at her swooshy black hair that she never lets anyone touch. She's still pissed at me since I cut her ponytail a couple months back.

Her hair used to reach her ass and now it's barely past her chin. Serves her right for letting her cat piss on my leather jacket.

Speaking of that devil cat…

"Yuki, you fucking bitch," I hissed at the white fur-ball.

I kick at it lightly since it's clawing up my leg, begging for food. Isn't that the fucking dog's job?

"Leave Yuki alone." Mikasa glared at me.

"Levi, don't pester the cat, she just loves you," Mom said.

I looked down at the little white ball of fur who proceeded to show her fangs and hiss at me. "Right." Shitty cat.

* * *

><p>I suppose the new house isn't all that bad.<p>

It's fairly large, modern build, nice neighborhood.

My room is upstairs across from Mikasa's. Everything is pretty much already set, I just have a couple suitcases to unpack.

I flop down on my bed and stare at the bland white ceiling. This is home now, huh?

"Levi?" Mikasa knocked on the closed bedroom door.

"Fuck off!"

She ignores me, of course, and steps into the room anyway.

I don't pay her any mind until she comes over to the bed and flops down right on my stomach.

"What the fuck, don't sit on me!" I struggle to push her off. I feel like I'm suffocating. Mikasa has always been thin but she works out about as much as I do and damn muscle really is heavier than fat. "Mika, get your fat ass off of me!"

She finally relents and rolls off to sit on the other side of the bed.

"What do you want?"

"Are you okay?" Mikasa asked me.

"Of course I am," I replied. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," Mikasa scoffed, "but Isabel does and she won't stop texting me. She says you've been acting like a bitch and now you won't respond to her or Farlan's texts."

"That's because they annoy the fuck out of me. Tell that brat I'm fine and I'll text her tomorrow." It's not like I really care about friendships and what not, but not having those two assholes by my side is gonna feel real weird. They're childhood friends, my best friends to be honest, and it's like I don't have a single memory that doesn't have those two in it.

"Aw miss your friends already, wittle Wevi?" Mikasa teased in a cooing tone like she was talking to a fucking baby.

"No." It's gonna feel real empty.

"I think someone's lyyying," she said in a singsong voice now.

"Get the fuck out of my room!"

"No," she simply stated, crossing her arms and not budging an inch from her spot.

"Whatever." I sighed and continued staring at the ceiling. "Don't you hate Isabel, by the way?"

When Mikasa was little, she would get mad that Isabel would call me 'big brother' since she claimed that only _she_ was my real sister and I couldn't be anybody else's brother.

Then Isabel would only laugh and say that she was my friend before I ever became an actual big brother and she's been using that nickname since she could speak.

And then Mikasa would get mad, start wailing, and bite someone…

"I got over that like fifty years ago," Mikasa said.

"Right, little sister."

"Shut up." She flicked my nose.

"I will smother you with a pillow, brat!"

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning at around ten.<p>

It's Sunday so I don't have to worry about school until tomorrow.

I walk to the bathroom down the hall only to find it locked.

"Mika, I gotta piss!" I pounded on the door.

"Hold on a sec!" Mikasa yelled back.

"Hurry up! What are you doing in there anyway, waxing your moustache?"

"You're just jealous you can't grow facial hair, runt!"

"So you admit you have one!?"

"Fuck. Off."

* * *

><p>Once I'm showered, clean, primped and pretty it's already going on noon.<p>

I throw some nasty ass pizza rolls in the oven since the fridge isn't stocked with much else yet, and plop down on the couch to browse Netflix or something.

The 'rents are out which means it only Mika and I. Oh, and that bitch Yuki is around here somewhere. Probably waiting to attack me, fangs bared and claws up.

I'm trying to decide between two shitty horror movies when I hear the doorbell ring.

"Mika, door!" I called.

"You're_ right there_!" She sighs, exasperated as she walks past me to the foyer.

"Your point?" I raise an eyebrow even though she can't see it.

I hear the front door open and my sister making a weird noise. Did she just choke on her own spit?

I hear a voice, sounds like a guy, but I can't really make out what they're saying other than something along the lines of, "my mom wanted me to bring these over."

I hear the front door close- at this point I have chosen to watch a shitty movie about a demonic possession that-get this-_actually _ happened. Yeah, whatever. How many other movies have I seen with the exact same plot?

I hear footsteps coming back into the living room and it sounds like Mikasa brought a guest with her.

"Levi," she calls.

"Hng?" I vaguely grunt, not bothering to look away from the TV.

"He's always like this," Mikasa mutters to whoever she brought inside.

I hear a light chuckle. It's warm, boyish, and holy shit how can a person _sound _cute?

It causes me to finally look up and turn my attention to Mika and her guest. I feel the remote slip out of my hand.

Fuck me. Like, seriously, fuck me six ways to Sunday… The guy- boy- whatever standing next to Mikasa is gorgeous. He's a little taller than her height- which is 5'7- and he's got this messy brown hair I have a sudden urge to touch and see if it's as soft as it looks. He's got these gorgeous wide eyes- a blueish green that reminds me of the sea. Tan skin, boyish smile on his kissable looking lips…

and fuck, Levi, you don't even know this guys name yet. And he's probably Mikasa's age for fucks sake, you're crushing on a kid here. You-

"Levi, this is Eren," Mikasa introduced, "and Eren, this is my douchebag of a brother, Levi."

Eren chuckles again. Fuck it's like liquid honey. "Nice to meet you," he tells me. Fuck with those eyes aimed at me, I think for the first time in my life I almost blushed.

I just kind of nod my head in acknowledgment. "Likewise."

"Eren brought over some brownies for us," Mikasa said as she held up a clear platter with a shit ton of moist delicious looking brownies covered in chocolate frost wrapped in saran wrap on it.

"My mother made them to welcome the new neighbors. We live right next door by the way. She wanted to come say hi, but she had to run to work. Told me to invite you guys to our annual Halloween party next week. Everybody in the neighborhood usually comes," Eren said.

"Sounds fun," Mikasa said. I noticed the way her eyes got all big when she looked at Eren, her usual bitch face melting into an easy smile.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Seems I'm not the only one to notice this Eren brat's attractive.

"I'll let the parentals know," I assured.

I heard the oven beep then so I paused the shitty movie I wasn't paying attention to and went to get my goddamn unhealthy frozen crap.

I got my food, grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper and walked back into the living room.

Mikasa and Eren and were sitting on the couch to the left of the one I was occupying. They were sitting too close for comfort for my liking.

"Eren's a sophomore, like me," Mikasa said, probably trying to start a conversation.

"Cool."

"Are you a freshman, Levi?" Eren asked.

I snapped my gaze to him just to glare. He's really fucking lucky he's cute. "I'm a senior," I snapped.

Eren pales a little at my tone. I'm used to it, people always find me intimidating...

But then he's back to grinning again. "Really? That's cool. I mean I guess I thought since you were so shor-"

Mikasa elbowed him in the gut. She most likely knew I would put Eren on his ass, pretty face be damned, if he finished that sentence.

He grimaced a little but seemed to get the hint and promptly shut up.

"We should all walk to school together tomorrow. I can give you a guys a tour so you can get familiar with the place," Eren suggested.

Maria High was only a couple blocks from here.

"Sure, I'd love that," Mikasa was quick to say.

"Whatever," I muttered. Don't want to seem too excited. Or just plain fucking obvious as Mika.

"Cool." Eren smiled.

* * *

><p>Eren stuck around for a few minutes until he checked the time and said he had to go meet up with some friends or some shit.<p>

"You're so obvious," I told Mikasa as she plopped down next to me on the couch after walking Eren out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said in this haughty tone that told me she obviously knew what I was fucking talking about.

"You were practically drooling over him," I snickered.

"So what? He's hot," Mikasa said.

Well I can't argue…

"And I saw the way you were looking at him too, Levi," she told me.

Huh? Since when is this brat so perceptive? "Really?" I snorted.

"You had that twinkle in your usually cold dead eyes. Just know this_, shorty_, Eren is mine," she stated.

"Hoh? _Yours_? Does that sound like a challenge?" I taunted. "It really does, Mikasa."

"He's too young for you!" She retorted.

"Please it's like what, a couple years difference? And yeah don't even pull the 'but he's my age' card since he seems a hell of a lot more mature than _you_ ."

"He's probably straight."

"You don't know that."

"He probably doesn't like short people."

"Are you really gonna keep making fun of my height? So what if I'm five foot three? You're five foot a _bitch_ !"

"Excuse you!"

"You wanna test me, brat!?"

"Bring it, shorty!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you two!"<p>

"I thought it'd be different when we moved, maybe the experience would bring you guys closer together but…"

"Why are there claw marks in your clothes?"

"Mikasa was it really necessary to throw my expensive vase from Japan? Do you know how much that..."

"You could have hurt somebody!"

"Who ripped the curtains off the windows?"

"You tipped over the couches, _broke_ the flat-screen…"

"I'd ground you both if I thought you'd even listen to me."

"Just…"

"Go to your rooms!" Both the parentals yelled at the same time.

Honestly they should be used to Mikasa and I fighting by now. It's all we ever do.

"Nice going," I spat at Mikasa.

"Same!" She snarled at me.

Oh, the game has just started little sister.

* * *

><p>I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review, I love the feedback. Tell me what you love or hate and if you possibly want more? Thanks,<p>

luv Cass


	2. Chapter 2

When Monday rolls around, I'm not sure whether to feel excited or pissed off.

Right now I'd say I'm a mixture of the two. Excited to see Eren again, but also dreading school. Fuck school. Nobody likes high-school, it's a fact.

"Levi, eat something," my mother tells me.

"I never eat breakfast," I remind her. The only thing I ingest in the mornings is coffee. I hate the stuff honestly, but it wakes me up. I much prefer tea but my mother thinks I have an "obsession".

I swear, hoard a few hundred boxes of earl grey under your bed- and the closet-_one time_ and you'll never hear the end of it.

"Morning," Mikasa practically sang as she skipped into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Darling." Mom kissed her forehead.

I glared at Mikasa over the rim of my coffee mug. "Isn't that outfit a little too slutty for your first day of school?" I questioned.

She was wearing a miniskirt. It's fucking autumn. I know she's just trying to impress somebody. That somebody obviously being Eren…

"Levi!" My mother smacked the back of my head.

"Hey! I'm just worried that she'll catch a cold dressed like that. It's fall and it just keeps getting chillier outside," I retorted.

"Well, he does have a point," Mom reasoned.

"I'll be fine," Mikasa stated.

I rolled my eyes and got up from my perch on the counter to put my mug in the sink.

"Levi, aren't those skinny jeans a little tight? If you even had any, I'd worry that your little balls were being crushed." Mikasa snorted.

The hair on the back of my neck bristled like fucking Yuki does whenever someone steps on her tail. My hands balled into fists. "I'll have you know, these jeans make my ass look _spectacular_!"

"Sure they-"

"Could you two _not _do this? It's not even eight yet."

"Mind your own business."

"He always starts it!"

* * *

><p><em><em>  
>"Hey, Levi, Mikasa," Eren greets when we meet up with him at the end of the street.<p>

_He said my name first_, I silently rejoice. It doesn't mean much, but I can tell by the way Mikasa's lip twitched that it bothered her.

"Good morning, Eren!" Mikasa greeted.

"Morning." Eren grinned that blinding fucking grin that made me hold back a smile of my own. He's like...the fucking sun or something. Too bright. Especially those eyes of his.

"We should probably get going if we want to make it there in time to show you two around before class starts," he said.

I nodded, Mikasa agreed, and we began the walk to Maria High School.

"Aren't you cold, Mikasa?" Eren asked with a hint of concern, apparently barely realizing Mikasa's ridiculous fucking skirt.

"No, I'm fine," she assured him, smiling coyly.

"Are you sure?" Eren bit his bottom lip in worry. Fuck those lips of his look soft, and really pink...They'd probably look amazing wrapped around my co-

"Here, why don't you take my scarf at least. It'll make me feel better." My attention snapped to Eren as he said this. He took off the red scarf he was wearing and began to wrap it around Mikasa.

I wanted to hurl at the face my sister was making. I think she had fucking tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered as she brought the fabric up to her nose to "discreetly" sniff it. Lucky bitch. I bet it smells like sunshine or something. "That's really sweet."

"It would suck if you got a cold your first week here," Eren told her.

"Can we get a fucking move on, brats? I wanna get the day over with," I snapped.

Eren just chuckled, nodded and continued walking. I "accidentally" bumped into Mikasa as we followed after him.

* * *

><p>"Oh that's cool, Mikasa and I have chemistry and History together," Eren said as we looked over our schedules together.<p>

I rolled my eyes. Yeah totally cool.

"But we all have the same lunch," he continued, "that's pretty awesome too."

Well at least it's something. I won't b_e totally _Eren deprived.

"I can introduce you to some of my friends then…Speaking of which, hey Horseface!" He called out to some douchebag wearing a letterman jacket.

The guy had two-toned hair- brown with an ash blonde top- and a long looking face. Definitely horsey.

"Jaeger, stop fucking calling me that!" He slammed his locker shut and stocked over to us.

"This asshole here is Jean. Jean, this is Mikasa and Levi," Eren introduced us. "They're my new neighbors."

"Nice to meet you both. Sorry you have to live next to such a bastard," he told us. He was mostly glaring at Eren as he said this.

But then his gaze shifted to Mikasa and I could pinpoint the exact moment his little heart stopped. His eyes got blown wide and fuck I think he was blushing. It was sickening.

"You...uh...y-you have really p-pretty hair," he stuttered.

Mikasa just gave him her usual bitch face.

"I mean it's just so black a-and silky looking...I've never seen anything like it before." Holy fuck this kid is making me want to cringe.

"Jean, you're...really fuckin' creepy," Eren muttered.

"My sister's not into horses," I told Jean.

"Bestiality is wrong," Mikasa agreed as she nodded her head eagerly.

Jean just stared at all three of us for a moment. "You guys are assholes," he muttered in an accepting tone and just turned and walked away.

"Good first impression, I think."

* * *

><p>I walked into first period already in the mood for a fucking nap.<p>

I have some science bullshit class or something or another…

I sat down at one of the black topped tables at the back of the room. I noticed people watching me from the moment I stepped in the door, following my every move.

Some girls a few seats in front of me started to huddle together and began whispering. They peeked back at me every so often.

I sighed and started fucking around on my phone since having so many eyes on me was making me feel anxious.

"Hey, are you new here?" Some girl came up to perch on the edge of my table. She had black hair gathered into braided pigtails and dull brown eyes.

_Well no shit_, I wanted to say. But I'm much more polite than that. "I like dick," I tell her right off the bat.

She stares at me for a second, and then walks back to her seat in utter dejection.

I snort and look back down at my phone.

A few minutes later the chair next to mine scraps across the ground as someone sits down.

I don't bother paying my table partner any attention until I feel them breathing _right up my fucking neck_.

I looked over my shoulder to find some guys face dangerously close to my own. I heard the strangest sound like he...he was fucking_ sniffing_ me.

I didn't think twice before pushing him the fuck away. "Dude!"

He fell to the floor with a crash.

He looked up at me with this weird fucking smirk on his face.

"I'll give you something to fucking smirk about." I huffed as I stood up and made my way over to fuckin' pummel his ass.

"Hey, you're the new kid!" Before I got the chance, however, some crazy nut-job pounced right on my back.

If I wasn't so strong, I would've toppled over.

"Get off me!" I flipped whoever the fuck was clinging to me over my head and onto their back.

"Ow!" The crazy person giggled.

She had messy reddish brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and spectacles covering her brown eyes.

"What the _fuck _are you?" I questioned.

"I'm Hanji Zoe! Nice to meet ya!" She bounced up and over to me. She stuck her hand out but I pointedly glared at it, lip curling in disgust. She shrugged and put it down, grin never faltering from her face. "That's Mike," she jabbed her thumb in the bloodhound's direction, "he has a habit of sniffing people he's just met."

"That's pretty fucked."

"Well aren't we all a little fucked? Anyways, what's your name?" Hanji asked.

"Levi," I stated.

"Is it alright if I call you pipsqueak?"

"Is it alright if I punch you, Shitty-glasses?"

* * *

><p>To my utter disappointment, I find out that Hanji and I share practically all the same classes except AP Calculus and History.<p>

She drags me around all day, yapping on and on about the people, the classrooms, her science experiments and her advancement in the process of cloning her dog or whatever the fuck… I'm exhausted by the time lunch rolls around.

"So, Levi, wanna sit with my friends and I?" Hanji asked. She didn't bother giving me time to respond and just tugged me along by the arm over to a table in the back of the cafe.

"Erwin!" She greeted some tall ass guy already sitting at the table.

He was blonde, built, kinda reminded me of Captain America, and his eyebrow game was strong. I'm honestly afraid they're gonna crawl off his face and try to eat me.

"This is Levi!" Hanji pushed me forward since I was busy trying to escape her clutches.

"Nice to meet you, Levi. I'm Erwin Smith." He offered his hand for me to shake.

I glared until he put it down.

"I hope you're liking Maria High. I happen to be student body president," Erwin stated.

Hoh, is that suppose to impress me?

"Levi!" I hear a warm honey-like voice call out to me.

I turn my head to see Eren waving at me with a stupid fucking grin on his stupid attractive face.

"Got a lunch date already, I see," Hanji mused. "Have fun!" She giggled and turned back to Erwin who I noticed had a stiff expression on his face as he peered at Eren. Whatever that's about.

"Thank fuck," I muttered under my breath as I walked over to where Eren was standing next to a round table at the center of the cafe.

"How's your day been so far?" He asked me.

"Shitty," I told him. I wasn't about to lie. "A fucking nut-job took me under her wing." I scowled in Hanji's direction.

"Hanji Zoe? Yeah she's pretty eccentric. Nice enough though. Just don't let her do any experiments on you," Eren warned. He had a slight teasing twinkle in his bright green eyes.

"Noted."

"Are you eating here? We should probably get in line then since they fill up fast and take forever."

"Eren!" Mikasa's shrill voice cut through my eardrums.

I restrained the urge to roll my eyes as she hopped over to us. "Oh hey, Levi," she greeted with noticeably less enthusiasm.

"Sis," I greeted with just a tad bit of edge in my voice.

Eren asked her the same question of how her day's gone and she started chattering away like a bunny on speed.

By the time we got our food, she was still fucking babbling…

"...so I really don't know what his problem is. He _headbutted _this one guy…"

I swear her voice is grating on my eardrums.

"Mr. Shadis is a hard-ass. Or I guess a better word to use would be crazy," Eren said as we all sat down at the table which was now occupied by what I guess were Eren's friends.

They all stared at us as we sat down. I sat down as fast as I could in the free spot to Eren's right since the seat on the other side of him was already full. Mikasa shot me a dirty look and huffed as she was forced to sit next to me. I would have stuck my tongue out at her if it didn't make things so fucking obvious.

"Eren, who're they?" Some bald headed kid asked.

"Levi and Mikasa," he pointed us out respectively.

"Levi? Oh like the jean br-" some girl started to say.

"No, not like the jeans," I hissed.

Her brown eyes widened. "He's kinda scary," she whispered to badly who nodded in agreement.

"I know you though, you're in my English class," she told Mikasa. "You sold me out for eating chips!" She accused.

"You were crunching so loud that it was disturbing my thought process," Mikasa stated.

"What thought process," I snickered.

She punched me in the arm.

"Are you both sophomores?" Some blonde haired girl asked.

"Nah, I had Levi in AP Calculus," some buff looking block-headed blonde guy said, "you're a senior, right?" He questioned me.

I nodded.

"Yeah I remember you, you sat in the back and wouldn't stop scowling," he snickered. "I'm Reiner, this is Bertolt," he pointed to the lanky, anxious looking kid sitting next to him.

Everybody took the time after that to introduce themselves.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Historia," the tiny blonde haired girl said.

"The name's Ymir. Don't fuck with me." The chick was perpetually scowling and had an arm slung possessively around Historia.

"Annie." Another blondie with a bad case of resting bitch face.

"I'm Sasha." Brunette with a ponytail, lively brown eyes, and cheeks stuffed with food.

"Sash, don't eat all my chips! Hey, I'm Connie," baldly stated.

"I'm Marco." Some dark haired kid with freckles and a smiling face.

Eren nudged the kid sitting next to him who had his nose buried in a book. "Oh, h-hi, I'm Armin." He was blonde, blue eyed, and had the lamest bowl like haircut.

"Why are they sitting here?" Someone questioned as they sat down.

"Horseface!" Eren greeted with a snarky smile.

"Fuck you, Jaeger," Jean spat.

"I thought we already distinguished that bestiality is wrong," Eren said.

"You two shouldn't fight," Marco stated from his spot beside Jean.

Jean looked over at him with a kicked puppy expression on his horsey face. "Sorry, Freckles," he muttered.

"I don't appreciate this nickname." Marco sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't appreciate Jean's face." Eren threw a fry at said face.

"Jaeger!"

* * *

><p>Mikasa and I meet up with Eren at the end of the school day to walk home together. The little blonde coconut head is with him.<p>

"Armin's gonna walk with us, I thought we could all hang out over at my place," Eren said, "If you want to."

"Sounds fun," Mikasa chirped.

"Whatever," I said.

* * *

><p>Eren's house reminds me much of my own. It's nicely decorated and whatever. Ha, I wonder what Eren's room looks like?<p>

"My parents are out," Eren said.

We all plop down on the couch and decide to watch a movie. Eren goes into the kitchen to get some snacks and leaves us to debate over what to watch.

He has an impressive movie collection which I feel an itch to alphabetize.

"Do you need help, Eren?" Mikasa asked.

"Eager much," I muttered under my breath.

"Nah It's fine, I got it," Eren called from the kitchen.

"I, um, think this looks good," Armin held up a shitty ass Rom-com.

"It looks like a chick flick," I scoffed.

Armin's face dropped; he looked like a frightened puppy.

"I think I'm in the mood for horror," Mikasa said. She had a slight smirk pulling at her lips. "Although I'll admit sometimes I end up getting a little scared. Might need someone to protect me."

If she thinks she's gonna get to cuddle Eren, I'll punch her in the face right now.

"I-I kind of don't like horror movies," Armin muttered.

"Don't be such a pussy, kid," I snapped.

Mikasa flicked me on the head. "Don't let my asshole brother bother you," she told Armin. "But honestly, it's just a movie, you'll be fine."

"Alright." Armin sighed in defeat.

When Eren walked back in the room, arms loaded with junk food, the previews were barely finishing up.

The only available seat was at the end of the sofa beside Armin. I was stuck on Armin's other side and sandwiched between him and Mikasa. Honestly, why did he have to sit so close to me?

I yawned, stretched, and threw my arm over the back of the sofa above Armin's head and shifted a little to glare at him intently while Eren was busy dumping all the snacks on the coffee table.

I swear I saw Armin shudder a bit. He scrambled to the edge of the sofa, thus opening up a spot for Eren right besides _me_.

I smirked victoriously. I heard Mikasa huff besides me.

Eren plopped down besides me and I almost blushed like a schoolgirl. _Oh wow your thighs are touching...so fucking what. Get your shit together, Levi._

A few minutes into the movie and I'm barely paying attention. I'm much more focused on Eren and our close proximity.

I stare at him out of the corner of my eye. He's chewing slowly on a red Twizzler and staring intently at the flat screen.

Again, those pink fucking lips will be the death of me...

I shift my eyes away so fast when he suddenly looks back at me. He smirks a little. "Want one," he holds out the pack of Twizzlers towards me.

Don't mind if I do. "Thanks." I take one and smile. Fuck I hope my smile's flirty, is it flirty? Or do I just look constipated...

Mikasa elbows me in the gut while reaching for some chips.

I turn away from Eren to hiss at her, "Bitch."

She glares at me and begins to viciously crunch her food. Gross.

"Ahhh!" Armin's girlish scream makes me jump.

Must of been the first jump scare. Seriously though, how old is this kid?

"Armin, you alright?" Eren asked.

"Y-yeah, peachy." Armin's breathing was a bit shaky. A few minutes later, the kid was whimpering again.

He turned and buried his head in Eren's shoulder. Eren started patting his hair.

I heard Mikasa's vicious chewing stop. She was glaring at Armin, I was glaring at Armin, Eren was oblivious as he just kept petting his little blonde pet.

Could they be... Nah, why would Eren go for a little girl like Armin? It doesn't make any sense.

I hear Mikasa sniffle next to me. Then a whimper. Then she's full on wailing.

"Mika, what the-"

"There's so much blood and how could they kill…"

This bitch, pretending to be scared. Does she think it'll make Eren comfort her give me a break.

"Mikasa, are you-"

I cut Eren off, "She's fine, right Sis?" I pull Mikasa by the shoulders and pull her down until she's forced to bury her face in my neck. I start patting her head. Hopefully I look the part of doting big brother.

She struggles against me and tries to get away, but I only tighten my grip. _I hope it hurts, bitch._

"You know, maybe we should watch something else?" Eren suggested.

"Yes!" Armin sobbed. Little bitch.

"Thank god," Mikasa muttered as she shoved away from me.

Eren got up to put on the lame Rom-com Armin wanted to watch.

He sat back down and everything was relatively normal again.

Armin kept his hands to himself and didn't start clinging to Eren, Mikasa stopped with her passive aggressive chewing.

About thirty minutes into the movie I decide that it's utter shit. It's so boring I could fall asleep…Hmm, sleep?

I let out a yawn, close my eyes, wait a little bit and then decide to feign sleep. I let my head slowly fall to the side, right on Eren's shoulder.

I feel him tense for a second, but he relaxes soon after and lets me stay there nuzzled into his side.

Fuck, he does smell like sunshine. Sunshine and something purely Eren.

Not even Mikasa's vicious chewing can bother me now, and fuck, before I know it I actually do fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Levi!" I woke up to Mikasa shouting in my ear and pushing me off the sofa.<p>

"Ugh?" I groaned when my body hit the plush carpet.

I scrubbed at my bleary eyes and looked up just in time to notice Eren coming into the living room from the kitchen holding a can of soda.

"You alright, Levi?" He asked me.

"Totally," my voice was raspy with sleep. God, Mika's a bitch.

"We should get going actually, our mom is probably expecting us," Mikasa said.

She didn't even let me say goodbye to Eren or even the blonde little coconut sitting by the sofa reading a book, she just dragged me by the arm out the door and all the way next door.

"Mom's not even home yet," I muttered while looking at the empty driveway as she dragged me inside our house.

"Shut up," Mikasa hissed. Her nails were digging into my arm.

"Fuck, Mika, chill the hell out." I yanked my arm out of her death grip and went into the living room just to escape her.

She followed me, flicked me on the head, and then stomped upstairs. "This isn't over!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"What'd I do?" I asked innocently.

"You_ know _what you did!"

"You better step up your game, Sis!" I taunted.

"I will_ crush _you!" 


	3. Chapter 3

My day started out relatively boring.

I woke up and felt like I was dying so I drowned myself in two mugs of coffee, then I went through my usual morning routine- bickering with Mikasa and restraining from punching her in the face included.

We met up with Eren for the walk to school. He was looking cute as usual. Mikasa was pissing me off though, she was still wearing his scarf. I had hoped he would take it back, but he didn't even so much as mention it.

We arrived just in time for first period and I walked in once again feeling like taking a nap. No such luck though, Hanji wouldn't let that happen.

She greeted me from her spot on the top of the table which Mike was already seated at. "Shortstack!"

"Shitty-glasses," I nodded my head in acknowledgment.

"I was just telling Mike about Sawney's progress with…"

I tuned her out after about five seconds of attempting to listen to her babble. Hey, at least I tried.

I spent the rest of the day like that, tuning Hanji out, trying not to fall asleep, and wishing I could bash my head into the nearest hard surface enough to knock myself out and be free of all the bullshit.

Lunch time didn't seem to come fast enough, but when it finally did I sighed in relief.

I met up with Eren and of course my annoying ass sister was already there.

"Wanna eat outside? It's warmed up a lot since this morning," Eren said.

"Sure," I agreed.

We got our shitty cafeteria food- honestly the pizza looks like grease slathered cardboard with cheese gooped on top. It probably taste like playdough or someshit too.

We went outside through the cafe's back doors and sat down at one of the picnic tables.

Mikasa and I sat on either side of Eren. After a while some of his friends joined us, but I just ignored them. I ate because I was hungry and definitely not because the food was actually appetizing. We threw our shit away went to sit out in the sun.

We went over to where Armin sat with his back against a tree as he read another goddamn book. I sighed and plopped down on the grass next to Eren, trying not to think about grass stains on my black jeans. Mikasa was laying on the other side of Eren with her arms behind her head and her chest pushed out. _Desperate_, I wanted to snicker.

It wasn't as crowded out here as it was inside the cafeteria, although there were still quite a few groups loitering around.

I noticed Hanji waving at me frantically from across the courtyard. I gave her the finger. She proceeded to giggle and blow me a kiss. Fuckin' freak.

I sighed and dug around in the pockets of my discarded jacket for my pack of smokes. I stuck a cig between my lips, lit it with my zippo, inhaled deeply and tilted my head back to blow smoke towards the baby blue sky. Ha, that cloud totally looks like a dragon…

"Levi." Someone with a stern deep voice interrupted my peaceful cloud watching. They snatched the cigarette right from between my lips.

Erwin- the big ass tree- was staring down at me with a stony-face and my cigarette clenched between his large fingers.

"Eyebrows," I greeted him.

"This is a no smoking zone," he told me, "this _school_ is a no smoking zone," he clarified.

"I don't see anybody objecting except you. Who the fuck are you to-"

"I'm the student body president, I have to abide and enforce school policy," Erwin said.

Is he for real? I wasn't asking for a right right now, but it's fuckers like him that… I scowled at him and was about to get up to punch those fucking caterpillars right off his face,

But then Eren put his hand on my shoulder. "It's not worth it, Levi," he told me. "I'm sorry, Erwin, I should have told him."

Erwin was scowling at me, but his fucking expression softened when he addressed Eren, "That's alright, Eren, it's not your fault. Levi should have-"

"Should've what?" I scoffed.

"Had some common sense and not smoke at school," he snapped. "Eren, are you sure he's not causing you any problems?" He asked Eren as he nodded in my direction.

"_You're _the one causing problems," I spat. Honestly, what does this asshole think he's accomplishing here? I'm five seconds away from decking him.

"He's fine. But who I hang out with doesn't really concern you anyway, Erwin," Eren told him, his tone no longer all that polite.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion when he plucked the cigarette out of Erwin's hand and put it between his lips, inhaling and then exhaling the smoke expertly after holding it in for a moment. I had a feeling he did it just to spite Eyebrows.

But on another note, that was technically an indirect kiss…_ Oh god fucking dammit, Levi you are officially lame._

I was practically mesmerized by the smoke pouring out from between those perfect pouty pink lips.

"Eren, I'm just trying to-"

"To what, protect me? That's not your job, Erwin," Eren huffed.

"If you're going to be hanging around delinquents like this-"

"Levi is a perfectly good person, and you'd know that if you took your head out of your ass, Erwin," Eren spat. "Come on, Levi. We don't need this shit." He tugged my wrist and lead me inside.

I noticed that everybody was staring at us now, minus Armin who still had his head stuck in his book.

Mikasa surprisingly wasn't glaring at me, but at Erwin instead.

"What the fuck was with Eyebrows?" I questioned once we were back in the cafeteria.

"Eyebrows?" Eren guffawed.

I almost smiled at the sound of his laughter.

"Ah…" Eren wiped at his eyes since he'd started tearing up a bit, "he just takes his student council shit too seriously. He's top of his class, perfect student, pretty straitlaced and stuff," he explained.

I felt like perhaps there was something more to it, but then figured I didn't give a fuck. If Eren didn't want to tell me, he didn't have to.  
>The bell unfortunately rang at that moment and we parted ways. <p>

* * *

><p>"I can't hang out today," Eren told Mikasa and I on the walk home.<p>

"Oh?" Mika murmured.

"I have work. I work at Sunny Paws Animal Clinic as the vet's assistant. Sometimes he leaves the place to me though."

"You don't need a degree or any kind of training for that?" Mikasa questioned.

"Well my boss taught me everything I know. I've known him since I was a kid because he's friends with my dad. It's funny, I've always been interested in taking care of animals opposed to my father who takes care of people; he's a doctor at Shiganshina General Hospital," Eren said.

"So you like animals? I love animals too. I have a two year white Turkish Van. Her names Yuki," Mikasa told Eren. The sparkle in her eye isn't even faked, she loves that damn evil cat for reasons that are beyond me.

"Cool. They're supposed to be really friendly and affectionate," Eren said.

I choked holding back a laugh. Friendly? That shitty cat? That evil-

"You okay, Levi?"

"Yeah just thinking about how much I love that damn cat," I lied through my teeth. If Eren loves animals, I can pretend to love those furry little shits too.

"I'd love to meet her. I've always wanted a cat, but my mom won't let me get anything that sheds. I have a snake named Reaper though, he's…"

Okay I draw the damn line at reptiles, but fuck if Eren didn't look all cute when talking about his snake… 

* * *

><p>"Don't change the channel, you shit," I grumbled when Mikasa snatched the remote out of my hands.<p>

She just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Guys, why aren't you ready yet?" My mother asked as she walked into the living room.

Mikasa and I shared a confused look.

"I swear," Mom sighed, "didn't your father tell you the Jaegers invited us over for dinner?"

"Well obviously not," I retorted.

"Just hurry up and get dressed; something presentable preferably." She shooed us off. 

* * *

><p>Does a black button down with skinny jeans and my combat boots count as presentable? I think so. Mikasa was wearing another short as fuck skirt.<p>

We walked over to next door. I scowled at the bottle of wine my mother made me carry. It's not even the good shit.

My father rang the doorbell to the Jaeger's house. The door opened a few beats later. We were ushered inside by Eren's mom- I'm guessing. She looked a fair deal like him except her eyes were a warm brown color instead of the brilliant green Eren's were. She introduced herself as Carla Jaeger and squished me and Mikasa in a hug.

I stiffened at the contact but couldn't bring myself to be too upset by it, Carla seemed like a decent woman. Plus she's Eren mom so of course I don't want to make a shitty impression. _This could be your mother in law one day, Levi_. Well let's not get too far ahead of ourselves...

Eren's father shook my hand next. He said his name was Grisha. He was tall with long brown hair that was parted neatly down the middle and had round spectacles on his face.

Eren came downstairs then and greeted Mikasa and I as well as introducing himself to our parents.

He shook hands with my dad, and my mom cooed, pinched his cheeks and called him handsome. I had the pleasure of watching his face turn a cute shade of pink.

We were lead to the dining room which had an elegant table that was large enough to seat probably about ten people. The chandelier that hung from the ceiling was intricate and the wooden table was of nice quality with ornate seats with plushy white cushions. I sat down next to Mikasa since there wasn't much of a choice. Eren was across from me. My mother and father were to Mikasa's right.

The adults started blabbering about some nonsense. Carla got up from the table, stepped into the kitchen and came back with something tasty smelling.

"It's my special broccoli chicken," she said.

Dinner was delicious. Carla was an excellent cook. Of course, even if she wasn't, I still would have told her so.

"This is delicious, Mrs. Jaeger," I told her.

"Oh why thank you, Levi." She smiled at me.

I hid a smirk and kicked Mikasa under the table. She huffed and stomped on my foot.

The adults were busy discussing work or something, and Mikasa and Eren were talking about animals again. I was half paying attention to the conversation and half focused on trying to sneak a glass of wine.

"Well Levi's the _worst _with Yuki," My full attention snapped to Mikasa as she said this. _Mika, you absolute whore._

"To be honest, she's a pain in the ass most of the time. But I still love that cat. She loves to snuggle at night; she always comes pawing at my door whenever Mika kicks her out of her room complaining that Yuki takes up too much bed space," I told Eren. As if I would actually let that furball on my bed.

Mika kicked me again.

"I'd love to see your snake actually," I told Eren.

"Yeah, you and Mikasa can b-"

"Whoops!" Mikasa exclaimed out of nowhere. Not a second later, I registered the feeling of a cold liquid quickly seeping through my shirt. She'd spilled her drink on me. It smelled like punch or someshit. It was _cold_.

Mikasa smirked at me and I definitely knew it wasn't an accident. I grit my teeth together to keep from yelling.

"Oh no." The 'rents were looking at us now.

"It's alright, Levi can borrow one of my shirts," Eren assured them. "Come on, Levi." He gestured for me to follow him.

I did that just that, only looking back for a second to throw Mikasa a smug look. She was glaring at me, practically seething.

We went upstairs, past a second entertainment room, all the way down the hall and stopped at the last door on the right.

Eren opened the door, flipped on the light switch, and led us inside. It was spacious, about as big as my room. The walls were plain but covered in various posters and pictures and even some drawings which were actually pretty decent. I wonder if Eren did them? He's never talked about art before.

The bed was king size, covered in a blue comforter and pressed against the far back wall. The only window in the room was draped in a matching blue curtain. There was a desk pressed against the left wall. It was cluttered but not so much that it wasn't obviously somewhat organized. There was a door leading to a closet, a tank- which I guess contained Reaper- and a dresser pressed against the opposite wall. Well I guess I'm just glad there aren't any dirty clothes laying around or empty pizza boxes.

Eren went over to the dresser and rummaged through it. I used the time to inspect his room a bit more.

I noticed a couple pictures on his nightstand. One was of his parents and what I assume was him as a kid, the other was of him and blonde coconut-head. There was a guitar laying face down his bed, like he'd been playing it recently.

"Alright, I think this will fit you," Eren said as he tossed a plain black shirt on the bed, "It might be a little...long though," he chuckled.

Was that a fucking short joke? "Watch your mouth, Brat," I snapped at him but it only caused him to laugh harder.

I unbuttoned my shirt and slipped it off, hating the fruity smell of the punch Mika had been drinking.

I grabbed the new shirt off the bed and that's when I looked up to find Eren staring at me. He was blatantly staring at my abs. I expected him to look away and maybe turn a pretty shade of pink again, but he just smirked at me as his eyes raked up my body, most definitely checking me out.

Well aren't I flattered? Give me five minutes, I'll have this brat writhing under me on the bed in no time. Unless he wants to top? I'm game for either.

"Levi, the parentals want to leave!" Mikasa poked her head into the room.

"Fucking cockblock," I muttered under my breath as I slipped the clean shirt on.

Mikasa and Eren had their backs to me, standing in front of the tank that Eren's snake lived in.

Eren reached inside and came out holding a long slithering..._thing_. It was black with rings of white and a glossy look to it's scaled skin.

It curled around Eren's arms as he showed it off to Mikasa. I saw a hint of hesitation in her eyes but she had a smile plastered on her face.

"Want to try holding him?" Eren asked Mika.

Her face paled, her smile faltered. "Uh…"

"Levi, Mikasa!" Our mother called from downstairs.

"We have to go," Mikasa said. She looked visibly relieved as tugged on my arm harshly and lead us both downstairs. Eren trailed behind after he put his snake away.

"See you guys, tomorrow," he told Mikasa and I.

We followed our parents next door back to the house. My mother was laughing loudly after having one too many glasses of wine. My father managed to keep her upright until we got inside the house.

I went upstairs and to my room reveling in Eren's scent as I tugged at the shirt he'd let me borrow.

Mikasa went to her room fuming, smoke practically coming out of her ears as she slammed her door unnecessarily loud. 


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell are you and why are you shirtless?" Mikasa asked as she came up behind me in the full bodied mirror.

"You could knock, you know."

"Your door was open."

"Not the point." I turned around to face her and ended up seeing way more of my sister than I'd ever wanted to. "And you think _my_ costume is bad?" I scoffed.

She was wearing a white crop top that, on top of showing off most of her abdomen, was way low cut and called attention to the fact that he boobs were pushed up to her ears. She had a matching white pleather mini-skirt and fluffy looking white wings attached to her back. Her white knee high boots sadly made her even taller than (me) usual.

"How much body glitter did you bathe in? And is that a bellybutton ring? Mom's gonna be pissed," I told her. I was itching to throw a jacket on her or maybe a fucking curtain. I'm not usually protective of the shitty brat, but what the fuck does she think is gonna happen if she goes out in public like that? Gross little shits are gonna try to grope her…

But then she'll have them on her ass in seconds so _calm down, Levi. Mika can definitely take care of herself._ Oh yeah that's why I never bother to worry about the little shit, she's brutal.

"Don't you dare tell mom. Anyway, don't I make an amazing angel?" Her little smirk screamed devil more than anything.

"No," I stated as I turned back to the mirror to adjust my shoulder strap. "I have a sword, I'm not afraid to cut a bitch, Mika." I held it up to emphasize my point.

"What _are_ you? Is that a skirt?"

"It's a kilt!" I defended, "and I'm a gladiator, isn't it obvious?" I rolled my eyes and put my weapon down.

"Kids, are you ready?" Mom called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Mikasa yelled. I just kind of grunted and started walking downstairs. Mikasa dashed to her room and came out wearing a long white cloak that hid most of her costume. Mainly just how exposing it was.

"Hiding from mom?" I sighed and shook my head in mock disappointment, "you've grown into such a little delinquent, Mika. I remember when you were but a mere toddler, running around with a diaper full of shit. You actually looked up to your older brother and weren't such an absolute pain in-"

"Shut up, Loser. You still _look_ like a toddler." She flicked me on the head, "and for your information, Levi, I have never looked up to you. It's impossible to start too considering you're so fucking _short_," she hissed the last word.

_x_

Carla and Grisha greeted us at the door.

Carla was dressed as a medieval vampire and Grisha was a slice of Pizza.

"I tried to coordinate costumes, but Grisha wouldn't listen," Carla explained.

There were a fair number of people already here. I recognized most of them from town, school. whatever…This town isn't very big.

"Levi, Mikasa!" Eren came over to where Mika and I were standing. He was dragging a disgruntled looking Armin along with him.

I was hit in the face with Mikasa's cloak as she hastily pulled it off and started to fix her wings. That didn't stop me from drooling at the sight of Eren though. He was wearing a form fitting doublet and tight black jeans that made his already delicious looking ass look even more delectable. A golden crown sat atop his messy brown hair and he was also brandishing a sword. I heard Armin tell him to quit swinging it around.

"Hey, guys," Armin greeted with a hint of timidity. He had on black and white skull face paint and was wearing a long black hooded robe. The hood was down and his blonde hair was pulled back in a short ponytail. He dragged an almost too realistic looking silver scythe behind him.

"Hey, Kid," I greeted with my usual cold tone but tried desperately not to glare too much. The kid was already afraid of me, and he was important to Eren so I definitely don't want to look bad in his eyes. Although I have a feeling that ship has probably already sailed.

"You guys look great," Eren told both Mikasa and I. I didn't like the way his eyes lingered on Mika for a second too long.

She looked at me with a smug face and my hand twitched toward my fake sword. _What I'd say about cutting a bitch, Mika?_

After about thirty minutes of talking to some of the other guests, Eren pulled Mika and I along with Armin out the back door and into his mother's little black audi coupe.

He told Mikasa and I the other day that while the annual Halloween party his parents threw was nice and all, he'd always end up sneaking out to go with some of his other friends to parties that promised less old people and a whole lot more alcohol.

"Do you even know how to drive, you little shit?" I asked.

"Not really." Eren smirked at me as he began to pull out of the driveway.

x

"Whose place is this?" Mikasa asked.

I whistled under my breath as we walked up to a fucking mansion. Drunk people were loitering around outside, sure, but that didn't deter from the elegance of the building. The cheesy halloween decorations even managed to look classy. There were orange, black and purple lights tucked so perfectly into the hedges that they looked like they grew there.

"Hanji's," Eren stated.

Hanji? As in, "Shitty-glasses?"

Eren barked a laugh at the nickname. "Her parents are loaded. How do you think she affords all the science equipment?" He said.

The grand doors were opened to reveal the spacious inside that was just as extravagant as one would think from looking at the exterior even though it was currently set up to look like a rave. Music spilled out into the night, basses thumping and rattling the floor as well as the inside of my head. Strobe lights were flashing, bodies were all over the place and the center of the room made up the impromptu dance floor where hormonal teenagers were grinding more than dancing along to the beat the DJ was playing.

There was even a bar set up with like actual bartenders and shit Hanji must have hired. I guess if you're rich you could get away with anything, right? We went over to the bar and ordered some drinks- except Armin who asked for bottled water.

"Levi!" A loud screeching voice I've had the absolute displeasure of coming to know called out to me.

I turned around in time to see Hanji come bounding towards us. She was dressed in a lab coat with goggles covering her face and black dust all over her like something had exploded. Her hair looked a bit singed at the ends.

"Nice costume," I commented.

"I'm not wearing one," she stated, completely serious.

Well then.

"Nice to see you here, Levi," Erwin greeted. Of course she'd have Eyebrows with her. He looked fucking ridiculous dressed as Captain America. The form fitting costume hugged his muscular physique and probably would've had lesser men drooling, but I only have eyes for a certain green-eyed hottie.

"Coming over to tell me I shouldn't be drinking, Erwin?" Eren questioned.

"Of course not. Do as you wish," Erwin told him. They had a staring contest that lasted about five seconds until Hanji cleared her throat and hopped up on the bar causing one of the bartenders to shout in surprise.

She swiped a full bottle of Vodka and raised it in the air. "Party my fellow peers, for it is all hallows eve!" She cackled.

We sat at the bar for a couple hours doing nothing but drinking and talking. I'm starting to feel a little tipsy but Eren's worse off since I think he's had more to drink than Mikasa and I combined. He's cute when he's drunk, more giggly than usual.

"Wanna dance, Eren?" I heard Mikasa ask as I was busy questioning Hanji who the fuck told her Redbull and Vodka was ever okay to mix. Shit's gross.

I looked over my shoulder to see Mikasa tug at Eren's wrist to try and lead him to the dance floor. I almost laughed at Eren's surprised face when he realized just how strong Mika actually was as he tried and failed to hold onto his bar stool. How else does he think she got that toned stomach he's been eying?

"Come dance with us too, Levi." Eren quickly grabbed my wrist before I had time to protest. He smirked as I scowled at him. I hate dancing and this place looks packed so there's bound to be sweaty people touching me.

Although I guess touching a few sweaty strangers was nothing if it meant I could (touch) dance with Eren.

To my displeasure, it didn't immediately start out with touching Eren though. We were all just kind of bouncing around with the crowd at first. At least until Mika decided to start being a whore and began grinding on Eren. They ended up with her ass to his front. I was too busy glaring at Eren's hand resting on Mikasa's hip as they moved in sync, that I didn't even bother pushing off the warm bodied stranger that started grinding into my back. At least not until I felt a definite boner and finally reached back to push their nasty ass off.

_Fine if Mikasa's gonna play that way…_ I went behind Eren and started dancing against him. He stiffened for a moment but then turned his head and saw it was and just smirked and kept dancing. We somehow ended up face to face. His arms were around me, Mika was out of the picture, and we were practically dry humping. I looked up into his green eyes that were blown wide and filled with mirth, the few strands of sweaty brown hair falling in front of them were adorable, and his lips looked soft as always and fuck we were so close-

But then he's spun back around by Mikasa. They're grinding face to face now and his hand is on her ass and ew I just saw my sister's thong…

_Fuck this_. I spun Eren around again and by now the poor kid looked a little dizzy, but he took it in stride and continued to dance. Then Mika pulled him back, then I did, and this went on for another two rounds before Eren sighed and put his hands on both our shoulders to hold us in place.

He then tugged Mikasa over to him. She teetered on her heels a bit but didn't pull away. He turned her around, backed her up to his front, then he reached out to me and tugged me over so I was behind him. He brought one of my arms around his waist and- I can't help but think- _dangerously close to his dick_. Then suddenly we're dancing again; Eren's leaning back into me but also still has his hands on Mika, and holy shit when did this become an Eren sandwich?

We stayed like that for a while. I couldn't see Mika much and honestly I didn't even want to think about her, I was just trying to focus on Eren. He giggled a bit when I started running my hands up and down his body. I decide to be daring and started placing kisses on his neck. He shivered a bit at first but then he giggled some more and my eyes widened in shock when he fell to the floor all of a sudden.

I barely caught myself in time to keep from toppling over him and into Mikasa. "Are you alright?" I worriedly asked him.

He stared up at me from his spot on the floor and giggled. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," he told me in a tone that screamed, "I'm totally drunk right now."

"Right." Mikasa deadpanned.

"Let's go back to the bar," I suggested.

We ended up doing tequila shots that soon turned into body shots.

I did my best to hold in my disgust and push back vomit as Eren licked a trail of salt off my sister's neck and then downed his shot after retrieving it from between Mika's breasts before biting and taking the lime wedge that was held in her mouth. I pulled him away before my whore of a sister could start trying to make out with him or something. The lime fell unceremoniously from his mouth and hit the floor.

"Eren, lie down." He doesn't protest when I pushed him down on top of the bar and stuffed a lime wedge in his mouth. I undid his shirt and started to lick a trail down his toned abdomen starting from his belly button all the way down to where his happy trail disappeared into his jeans. I shook some salt over where I had licked. I decided to forgo the shot glass and ended up pouring tequila right in the indention of Eren's bellybutton stopping only when it spilled out onto his abdomen.

I licked the trail of salt first before sucking out all the tequila and licking up what had spilled on his toned stomach. The entire time I felt him shivering a little in what I hoped was pleasure. When I moved to retrieve the lime from his mouth, I was captivated by his hooded green eyes as he stared at me intently, their was a hint of desire swirling in those sea green pools. I captured the lime between my teeth and I could feel Eren's warm alcohol twinged breath fan against my lips and just the lightest brush of those soft lips of his. I was about to spit the fucking lime out and just bite the bullet and kiss those pouty pink lips like I'd been wanting to for a while now...but a loud crash startled Eren and I. I had to grab his arms to keep him from rolling off the bar and onto the floor.

I noticed shards of glass and a growing puddle of liquid on the floor behind the bar. I looked up and glared menacingly at whoever had just broke a fucking liquor bottle. I was met with the face of a horse.

"M-Mikasa wanted t-to see me juggle," Jean stuttered under my harsh glare.

"Way to fucking go, Horseface!" Eren started laughing. "You really do suck at everything, don't you?" He climbed off the bar and was still laughing so hard that he was doubled over holding his side. He went off somewhere muttering something about having to piss. I watched his cute drunk ass stagger away with longing.

I heard Mikasa snicker at my side. _Fuckin' little shit._

I turned to glare at Jean. "Lick it up!" I snapped at him.

"Uh...what?" He squeaked.

"You heard me, lick. it. _up_," I told him as I pointed to the mess of glass and liquor.

Jean looked absolutely horrified.

"Levi, you're a riot!" Hanji giggled. "But there's glass in there so it would probably be best if Jean just mopped it up instead."

"Tch." Whatever.

"Why are you so mad, big brother?" Mikasa taunted.

"You are such a _bitch_," I spat.

"Hey, it's not my fault Jean was trying to impress me," she said.

"Yeah cause you fucking told him to!"

"I did no such-"

"Um, guys?" I almost jumped at the sound of Armin's voice. Where did he come from? "Are you ready to go? I have to be home in thirty minutes and I'm the only that hasn't been drinking so I'm driving. Have you seen Eren?" He asked.

"Armin, where have you been all night?" Mikasa asked.

"With Hanji mostly, touring the lab. Anyway, Eren?"

"He went to the bathroom like fifteen minutes ago," I said.

"I'll go look for him!" Mikasa offered.

"Nope, _I _will," I stated and took off in the direction that I saw Eren go.

"Asshole." Mika pushed me from behind as she caught up with me. I guess we're both looking for him.

He wasn't in the downstairs bathroom so Mikasa suggested looking in the kitchen. People were loitering around drinking and talking and some idiot was trying to microwave his phone.

"Oh my god," I heard Mikasa gasp next to me.

"What?"

She pointed to the corner of the room across from us where I saw Eren making out with Eyebrows. It was disgusting really. It looked Eren was being smothered he looked so small next to that big ass tree.

Erwin's hands were on Eren's ass as they swapped spit. I shivered in disgust; I think I can see tongue from here.

"What the fuck?" Mikasa huffed under her breath. When I was finally able to look away from the car wreck, I turned to her to see tears gathering in her eyes.

I probably shouldn't be happy that she just found out her crush is gay.

Armin comes to pull Eren away from Eyebrows eventually and both Mikasa and I are just standing there contemplating our lives.

She probably freaking out that Eren's gay, I'm mulling over the fact that he'd rather make out with an Eyebrow tree than me.

I swear I see Erwin smirk at me when Eren finally surrenders and lets Armin pull him away. Fuckin' Eyebrows. I'm drunk enough to contemplate using my fake sword on his tall ass. I don't do it though.

"Armin, I don't want to go!" Eren whined as we try to lead him outside.

"Eren, I have a curfew," Armin reminded him.

"Fuck your grandfather and his rules," Eren spat.

"Wow, rude," Armin commented with a roll of his eyes. He didn't seem particularly upset about it though.

"Your parents are probably worried," Mikasa offered.

"Fuck them too!" Eren scoffed.

"If you stay here and keep drinking, you gonna have an even shitter hangover in the morning, you damn brat," I told him.

"Levi, you're so mean." He started pouting. "Leeeviii!" He pulled out of Armin's grip and started running towards me. I got a face full of Eren and barely had time to catch him and keep him from falling to the ground. I held him up in my arms and he just stared down at me with amused eyes.

"You can hold me? Like, I'm not heavy? That's so weird cause….cause you're s-so...s-s-sh-short!" He started laughing his ass off. I could feel him shaking in my arms from laughing so hard.

"Eren, what-"

He'd started to climb all over me. He ended up on my back and wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. "Leeeeevi, give me a piggyback ride!" He giggled and kicked his legs out.

I caught his booted foot before it could hit me in the shin. "Whatever makes getting you home easier," I muttered.

Eren had passed out on my back before we'd even reached the car. Mikasa and I laid him out between us in the backseat. His head was in Mika's lap and his lower half was on mine. He had his head buried in Mika's stomach as his wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her. I heard him mumble something along the lines of, "warm abs," before passing out again.

Armin drove us home at a snail's pace. I was dozing off the whole time and must have fallen asleep because I was startled awake by the sound of a car door slamming shut.

I groaned and made my way out of the vehicle, legs tingling after having fallen asleep.

"I should get Eren inside and then start walking back to my place," Armin said. Eren was hanging off one of his arms, barely managing to keep himself upright. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

"You live close?" Mika asked.

Armin nodded. "A few blocks away, really close to the school."

"Well, goodnight, Kid," I told him.

"Goodnight, Armin, get home safe," Mikasa added.

"Yeah thanks," he muttered as he started trying to drag Eren inside the Jaeger household.

Mikasa and I didn't bother trying to be quiet as we made our way inside our house. The parentals were probably passed out already.

"Are you still crying?" I teased Mikasa once we got upstairs.

"No! It was the alcohol," she snapped, "I just don't...understand. Eren was definitely checking me out tonight," she said.

"Yeah, well me too."

"But he seemed-"

"But he was making out with a _guy, _Mika."

"He was drunk!" She countered.

"Just admit it, he's gay," I told her.

"No he's not." Mika stomped her foot, bit her lip, and glared at the wall. I think I saw new tears forming in her black eyes.

God alcohol really does make her whiny. "You know, Sis, I think the only one who can accurately tell us is Eren himself," I stated.

"You want to _ask_ him?" She huffed incredulously.

"Not really," I admitted with a sigh. It's too obvious.

"I bet if we asked around...I mean, his friend's probably know something," Mikasa suggested.

"Are you saying we should snoop?" I raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"I'm saying _I _deserve an answer. Why would he lead me on if-"

"He's gay?" I finished for her with a smirk.

"You don't know that for sure yet!" Mikasa snapped, "And even if he is, you still have Erwin to worry about."

"Fuck Eyebrows," I scoffed, "he doesn't have shit on me."

"Please," Mikasa let out a humorless laugh, "he's everything you're _not_. Tall, attractive, good-natured-"

"You think he's good? That fucker was smiling all evilly at me tonight. Like he was bragging that he scored with Eren, _taunting _me." And I fucking hated it.

"Whatever. Eren was drunk anyway, end of story," Mikasa said as she turned to walk to her bedroom.

"I think someone's in denial," I muttered to myself.

"Am not!" Mika's angel wings hit me in the face.

Told you she's a devil. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Levi, Short-baby, are you even listening to me?" Hanji whined. She was sitting next to me for first period since both our lab partners were absent. We've only been in class for thirty minutes and it's already been torture.

"Use that nickname again, Shitty-glasses, and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll taste my boot," I muttered as I continued to mindlessly doodle in my notebook.

Hanji made a dying whale noise again. She was quiet for a few minutes until she decided to peer over my shoulder to scrutinize my drawing. "Is that a dinosaur biting Erwin's head off?" She questioned.

Fuck, I probably made the eyebrows a bit too obvious. "No, it's a _dragon_," I corrected her.

"Where are the wings then?"

"Bitch, I'm not done yet!"

She just giggled. "Hey, Levi? Do you hate Erwin?" She asked once she sobered up.

"Is it that obvious?" I rolled my eyes.

"Kinda. I don't blame you though, he's been a dick to you, calling you a delinquent and all," she said.

"Yeah and for what reason? I don't even _know _him," I scoffed.

"I think he feels threatened by you," she told me.

"Threatened? Why?"

"Well because of Eren."

"What about Eren?"

"Oops, I've said too much!" Hanji jumped out of her seat a second before the bell went off, "I have an emergency Science Club meeting, so you're on your own next period, see ya!" She skipped out of the room before I could ask anything more.

_But _what_ about Eren?_

_x_

"What are they talking about?" I wondered aloud to myself as I watched Eren and Armin laugh animatedly. Eren started galloping in place. Jean walked by and gave them the stink-eye. Oh, it makes sense now.

"Are you spying on Eren?" I jumped when a hand came down hard on my shoulder and turned to see my sister glaring at me disapprovingly.

"No."

"But you're peering at him from behind the corner of this wall-"

"Spying is such a strong term. I'm merely observing," I stated, "and I need to talk to Armin," I admitted.

"And you're waiting for Eren to leave?"

"No shit."

"Isn't your next class on the other side of the school? We only have like a five minute passing per-"

"Well, then I better make this quick, shouldn't I?" I said as I watched Eren walk away down the hall.

I walked up to Armin as he was busy gathering his shit from his locker. "Hey, Kid," I greeted him. I leaned against the locker next to his.

"Oh, h-hey, Levi," he stuttered.

"So…" How do I be subtle about this? "Do you know if...I mean, does Eren...um…" Fuck it. "Does Eren like dick?" I finally managed to ask.

Armin blinked at me, his jaw was practically on the floor. He blinked again.

I shifted in place as I began to feel awkward.

The fucking bell rang, interrupting once again.

Armin began to back up slowly as he kept his eyes trained on me, like he was afraid I would attack or something. "Uh...I have to go to class." He took off running.

Well that didn't go as I expected.

_x_

I was pissed off when lunch came around and Armin wasn't at the usual table. If anyone could answer my question regarding Eren's sexuality, it would be the little blond coconut head.

"You actually asked him that?" Mikasa snickered after I told her about my encounter with Armin.

"Shut up," I hushed her. Eren had gone to get pudding or something and the only other ones at the table right now were Jean, Annie, Connie and Sasha. They didn't seem to be paying attention to us, but still….

"Mikasa! Can I have your chips?" Sasha asked.

Mikasa rolled her eyes before she tore open her small bag of Doritos. She looked Sasha straight in the eyes as she raised a chip to her mouth and crunched it viciously between her teeth. "No," she stated after swallowing loudly.

Sasha started tearing up. Connie pat her back in condolence.

I sighed and started to wonder where Eren was and why he left me with these idiots. I swept my eyes across the cafe and found him near one of the snack lines. Fuckin' Erwin was there, talking to him and all up in his personal space.

I nudged Mikasa and jerked my head their direction.

"What does _he_ want?" Mika huffed.

"Is Erwin bothering Eren again?" Jean asked.

"Again?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, I mean he always does. Apparently he wants to get back together, but Eren isn't having that," Jean explained.

"And _how_ do you know this?" Connie snorted.

"Kinda hard _not_ to know since Jaeger's always bitching!" Jean countered.

"Whatever." Connie put his hands up in surrender. "I get it, you wouldn't want people thinking you guys were _friends_ or anything." He rolled his eyes.

"Wait, so Erwin is Eren's ex?" I asked. The fuck...he actually goes for big ass trees like that?

"Yep." Jean nodded.

"How long were they together?" Mika inquired.

"A while," Sasha said.

_A while_ wow how fucking informative.

"How long is a-"

Annie slammed a hand down on the as she stood up, making us all jump. "I'll be in the library," she muttered as she walked off.

"What's _her_ problem?" Mikasa scoffed.

"She doesn't like talking about Eren, things concerning Eren, and hell I'm pretty sure she doesn't like Eren himself," Sasha said.

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know, she's just been like that ever since they broke up," Sasha explained.

"They used to date as well?"

So does that mean Eren cheated on Annie with Erwin? That must be why she's so bitter. So Eren is gay and Annie hates him for using her as a beard? That must be it.

"I know, hard to believe, right? Annie's so cold most of the time that it seems unlikely she'd ever go for someone as goofy as Jaeger," Jean said. "Which is why I think she hates him now. She opened up to him which is something she _never_ does and then he goes and breaks her heart…" Jean sighed. "It's tragic." He sniffled and wiped a pretend tear from his eye.

"Quit neighing bullshit, Jean. We don't even know what happened. If anything, Annie dumped _his_ ass," Connie snickered.

"Seems likely," Sasha agreed as she shook her head enthusiastically.

"I'm confused," Mikasa whispered to me.

_Me too, Sis. Me too._

Unfortunately, Eren came back to the table then and we all had to pretend like we weren't talking shit about his love life.

_x_

"We're not gonna make it, Armin is probably already outside waiting for his ride!" Mikasa yelled as I pulled her along by her wrist. We were sprinting over to the left wing of the school where Armin's locker was located.

"No, he's got that nerdy after school club today, he should be at his locker right now," I reassured her.

"But I want to walk home with Eren!" She complained.

"And I want to get to the bottom of his shit, so shut up!" I snapped.

We were out of breath by the time we reached Armin.

He stared at us wide eyed as we stood in front of him, doubled over and panting.

"Ar-Armin," Mikasa wheezed, still out of breath, "we need to ask you something."

"Um, what is it?" He looked very worried. I just hope he doesn't try running away again.

"So Eren and Erwin used to be a thing, right?" I asked.

Armin nodded.

"So is Eren gay?" I inquired.

"Um, no," Armin said, still looking very uncomfortable. His eyes kept shifting around.

"Well I know he dated Annie. So that means he's straight, right?" Mikasa said.

"Uh, I mean...ish...he's straightish," Armin stated.

What the fuck does straight-ish mean?

"So he's not gay?" I questioned.

"Well I didn't say that-"

"Is he gay or not!?" Mika cut Armin off. Her voice had risen in frustration and it made Armin jump.

He backed up until his back hit the lockers.

"Mika, you're gonna scare him off," I hissed.

"H-he's g-g-gay_ish_," Armin stuttered.

"Again with the fucking ish!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. What the fuck does it _mean?_

I heard Armin's breathing cut off, like he gasped or something. Maybe I offended him?

"Oh my god!" He suddenly yelled and banged a fist against his locker. It made Mika and I jump in surprise. "Oh my god, you two are _so dense_! He's bi! Fucking Bi! He likes dick _and _pussy! You know that damn 'N sync song, sing it with me! BI BI BI! BI BI!" Armin fucking exploded. He actually yelled at us. He started waving his arms around as he sang surprisingly intune to that damn song.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what the song's about-"

"Shut up!" Armin screamed at Mikasa. He wagged his finger at her, "_Shut. it._"

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"So...Eren is bisexual," I concluded. I knew it. All along.

"Yes," Armin hissed. His glare made me fidget and look away. _Me_, intimidated by a fucking dorky sophomore…unbelievable.

"Fuck!" Mika threw her head back and started laughing maniacally. Then all of a sudden, she was skipping around and doing a weird little dance that mostly involved her shaking her ass.

Has everyone gone insane? "Mika, what are you-"

"Do you know what this means, Levi? I'm still in the game!" She shouted.

"Right." Goddammit.

"Good for you. Although I'm worried Eren won't be able to put up with either one of you," Armin sighed.

Seriously, where'd this snarky bitch come from?

"Oh don't worry though, I'm not gonna interfere." Armin put his hands up to show no harm. "I don't have time to deal with crazy fuckers like you," he snickered.

"Hey, watch it!" I snapped.

He sneered at me.

I shrank back and tried to put on my best apologetic expression. Fuck, that childish face of his could be venomous when he wanted it to.

"But, um…" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair nervously, "I do have one more question though," I said.

Armin didn't look amused. "What is it?"

"So blond haired and blue eyed...is that like Eren's type?" I asked. I mean those were obviously two things Erwin and Annie had in common.

"I don't know what his _type_ is," Armin said. "Is that even a real thing?" He scoffed. "Why don't you just offer to suck his dick, I don't know, Eren can be pretty dense as well so don't think being subtle is going to get you anywhere," he said.

"But how do-"

Armin cut me off, "No! No more questions!" He raised both of his middle fingers at Mikasa and I as he walked away. "Armin out, bitches!"

Once he left, Mika and I just stared at each other in something akin to shock.

"You know, he's kind of terrifying," Mika muttered. "I kind of want to cry."

"Why don't we just never speak of this again," I suggested.

"Agreed."


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into the cafe and sat down at the usual table. I was a bit disoriented since my last class had a movie day and I did nothing but sleep. The sudden shock of the bright school hallways and loud chatter was starting to give me a headache.

It took me a while to notice that I wasn't alone. Eren was there, repeatedly banging his head against the table.

"You alright?" I asked only mildly concerned as I dug my lunch out of my bag. This shity cafeteria food can go fuck itself, I'd rather have a shitty homemade sandwich.

Eren jumped like he hadn't noticed I was there. "Nah." He sighed and rested his head on the table. He stared up at me with tired blue-green eyes. "I just bombed my test in Algebra 2. I hate math. It's like I can never concentrate in that class. My other grades are perfect, but if I bomb my next test I'll be failing the class!"

"Maybe you just need a tutor," I suggested.

"I already talked to Armin about it, he's wicked smart, but he already tutors freshman and doesn't have time for me. I don't know what I'm going to do. My parents will ground me if I don't bring my grade up!" Eren was practically whimpering now. Part of me thought it was hot like whimper like that around my dick why don't cha, but then I felt like an ass cause he looked like he was about to cry.

"Um...I could tutor you. If you want," I offered.

Eren instantly perked up, almost hopping out of his seat. "Really?"

"I mean I take AP Calculus and it's a piece of cake, so you'll definitely be in good hands," I told him.

"That sounds great, Levi!" I almost had the breath knocked out of me when he suddenly pounced on me. I found myself being smothered. Holy shit he's hugging me. It only lasted about five seconds, to my disappointment. When he pulled away, I sat there staring into space for a moment, just fucking dazed. I'm pathetic.

"I have work today, but do you think you'll be available tomorrow after school?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, definitely," I told him.

"Great." Damn I'd do anything to see him smile.

x

"Yuki, fuck off!" I snapped at the devilish fur-ball.

I was cleaning the house- even more thoroughly than usual- since Eren's coming over tomorrow, things have to be fucking perfect.

I had already done downstairs, so I was now trying to sweep upstairs, but for some reason Mikasa's fucking cat decided to bother me. She's been following me around, clawing at my legs, knocking over shit I had already straightened...the bitch even had the audacity to puke up a hairball earlier on the kitchen floor I'd just mopped.

I am done with her shit. "Yuki, get lost." I kicked at her lightly. She was now attacking the broom I was holding.

She hissed and swatted at my foot before sinking her fangs into it. She latched on with her claws and curled around it like a kitten, still biting my toes. My socks didn't offer much protection, and I hissed in pain as her claws refused to let go.

"Shitty cat!" I finally managed to shake her off after smacking her with the bristles of the broom.

She meowed at me, giving me what I swear was an evil look, and turned to walk away with her tail swishing rather sassily.

I sighed and went back to cleaning.

"Fuck!" I groaned after tripping over something. You've got to be kidding me. "Mika, why the fuck are your boots laying out here!" I picked up the knee high black boots and prepared to throw them at Mika's open bedroom door.

"Yuki peed on those, I was gonna throw them out later!" Mika called from her room.

"Fuckin' gross!" I immediately dropped the things. "Your cat has no goddamn self-control!" Or common decency.

"I can't hear you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Guess I'll throw these out," I muttered as I picked up the boots which I now noticed had the offensive stench of cat piss. Fuck, how had I missed that?

"Levi!" Mikasa yelled.

"What?" I snapped, "quit fucking yelling and come speak to me like a normal person, Brat!"

"Could you take the trash out? Mom told me to, but I forgot!"

"Bitch, do your own chores!"

"But, Big brother-"

"No, shut up! And also, throw your own fucking boots out!" I yelled. Fuck this piss smelling things… I threw them over the banister without even a glance. Mika can deal with it.

I heard the thump as they hit the first level, but I also registered a horrible whining demon like mewing noise. It reminded me of that shitty cat.

"Yuki?" I looked around in question but couldn't find the fur-ball anywhere.

Oh shit... "Mikasa, does Yuki get on the banister?" I called out in question.

Mika finally appeared from out of her room, rolling her eyes at me like it was pain just to talk to me. "Yeah, why?"

"Um...I think she just fell," I told her. She's probably not dead though, right?

"What!?"

"I said, Yuki fell-"

Mikasa took off running downstairs.

I followed behind at a much slower pace.

I watched as Mikasa scooped up the white cat off the floor.

Yuki was hissing and biting at her hands, trying to escape. Mikasa struggled to keep a grip on her.

"Levi, Levi, her paw is broken!" She wailed.

"I don't see anything though," I said. There wasn't a bone poking out, all her legs looked fine, paws perfectly intact.

She hissed and finally managed to escape Mika's arms.

"Look, she's limping!" Mika was crying now.

Sure enough, Yuki was walking on her back left leg weirdly. It dragged awkwardly as she refused to put weight on it.

"Mika, if it was broken, she wouldn't be able to walk at all."

"No, she's in pain!" Mika scooped the cat up again.

"It wasn't even that high of a fall," I tried to reason. I'm sure the little shit will be fine after some rest and a can of her gourmet pet food or someshit.

"No! Take us to the pet hospital, you dirty animal abuser!" Mikasa yelled.

"Hey, I didn't do shit to that cat!" I countered.

"Really? Then how did she fall? You were the only one out here! Yuki jumps on the railing all the time and never falls!" Mikasa retorted.

I sighed. It's not like I meant for this to happen. "All right, I might have hit her with your stupid boots," I admitted. "Although in my defense, I didn't see her there and didn't even notice until I heard the shitty cat hit the floor."

"Levi!" Mikasa screeched. I'm sure she would have backhanded me or something if she weren't holding a struggling cat.

"You shouldn't be leaving your shit around!" I told her. "If anything it's your fault!"

"Don't blame your own stupidity on me! I'm not the one who hit Yuki!"

"I didn't-"

"You're so obsessed with your damn cleaning, you almost killed your own sister!" She accused.

"Whoa, what? Mika, she's a cat-"

"She is apart of this family!"

"If anything, wouldn't she be niece? I mean it is your cat after all, so you'd be like the mother!" The damn furball is her responsibility after all.

"Fuck no, I'm too young to be a mother!" Mika yelled.

"So who the fuck are Yuki's parents!?"

"Well technically Mom and Dad did buy her so I guess they are…"

"That makes sense!" I nodded my head. Although honestly it's just a damn cat….

"Why are you still yelling?!"

"Why are you?!" I retorted.

"I...don't even know. Let's just go to the fucking vet!"

"Fine!"

x

The Happy Paws place smelled like dog and other questionable animal stenches. It should be expected. but it was still unpleasant to my nose.

The walls were mint green with multi colored paw decals. Posters about the anatomy of animals, how to train demon cats, whatever the fuck else, were scattered around. There were treats on the receptionist desk for both cats and dogs. The waiting seats in front were rather comfy.

"Yuki Ackerman?" Someone called.

I immediately looked up at the voice. It had completely slipped my mind that Eren mentioned he worked here, but there he was looking as gorgeous as even in a white labcoat with a clipboard in his arms.

"Eren!" Mikasa greeted enthusiastically, hopping out of her seat as she cradled Yuki's hot pink kennel thing in her arms.

Eren smiled and motioned for us to follow him. We were led to one of the back examining rooms.

Mika let Yuki out and cradled her gingerly in her arms.

"I hear Yuki took a fall?" Eren said.

Mika nodded. "Yeah, she fell off the banister. All the way from the second floor to ground level. I'm worried she fractured something," Mikasa told him. Tears were gathering in her eyes.

I wanted to scoff at her pathetic expression, but I'm not that much of an asshole I'll have you know.

"Well I'm gonna take her to get some X-rays done, and we'll see what's up."

x

"Oh my god, thank you so much, Eren!" Mikasa jumped him, practically cling to his neck.

I held Yuki's kennel and tried to keep the obvious scowl off my face.

Eren looked bewildered as he patted Mika's back. "I really didn't do much. I'm just thankful your cat's okay."

In the end, it turned out that Yuki hadn't broken anything. Her back paw was only slightly swollen so she didn't want to walk on it. Eren talked to Mika about pain meds and rest and whatever.

The cat didn't give him any trouble, which is nice I guess since I don't want his pretty face all scratched up or anything. Although it makes me wonder why Yuki seems to hate me and only me.

We paid, got the receipt from the receptionist, and said our goodbyes to Eren. Mikasa seemed particularly pleased with herself for stealing a hug.

I shoved Yuki's kennel into her arms once we were outside.

"You know, I still don't forgive you for hurting Yuki," she told me.

"Funny, I never said I was sorry."

x

"What's up with you?" Mikasa asked as we walked out the school's main doors.

"Nothing," I muttered. I might have been feeling a bit jittery since my first tutoring session with Eren was today.

"Right," Mika deadpanned. "Well, I'm hanging out Annie today, so I'll be home later."

"You actually like that chick?" I scoffed. I haven't heard Annie speak more than five words.

"She's alright. No more scary than you," Mika teased. "And she's the only girl who's not intimidated by me. I wonder what I did to make Sasha so weary of me?" She mused to herself.

"Whatever." Like I care.

"See ya." She walked off in the direction of student parking lot.

"Hey, Levi, where's Mikasa?" Eren asked as I met up with him by the front of the school.

"Hanging with Ice-bitch. It's just us today," I told him.

"I'm not even gonna ask who _icebitch_ is." He shook his head with a grin on his face.

x

"So, I'm fucking thirsty, want anything?"

"Soda please, any kind."

"Gotcha."

I grabbed two cans of Dr. Pepper from the fridge as well as a bag of chips from the pantry and made my way back to the living room.

Eren was sitting by the coffee table, spreading out his notebook and supplies. Ew, I see a textbook. The only thing those are ever good for are hitting people over the head.

"So, Kid, whataya need help with?" I asked, plopping down besides him.

"Pssh, everything."

"Helpful," I muttered.

He sighed. "I've been lost since the beginning of the semester. Quadratic functions, polynomials, the fucking Quadratic formula...who the hell can remember that shit? It doesn't help that my mind decides to totally blank out in that class." He looked down with a pouty face like he was embarrassed to admit it.

"Well we all have our weaknesses," I mused. "I mean, I was complete shit in Chemistry sophomore year and I was too ashamed to ask for help, so like a dumbass, I almost had to retake the class," I admitted. "But I'm not gonna let that happen to you, okay?" I stated.

Eren nodded a tiny bit, a small smile pulling at his lips. "Yeah, thanks, Levi."

I looked away from his sincere fucking eyes that threatened to drown me. "Don't thank me yet, Bright-eyes, I've never tutored anyone before and I might do a shit job."

"Mmhm, maybe," he agreed in a way that sounded more like "mmhm, probably."

"Don't get cheeky, brat."

x

"That's way easier to understand than how my teacher explained it," Eren said.

He wasn't lying when he said he was complete shit at math, but we had managed to make progress anyways. I guess I actually do have it in me to teach people. I only yelled at the kid half a dozen times, threatened to stab myself with a pencil, and ripped apart a textbook, but the kid's doing equations like a semi-average student now.

"Meow." Yuki hopped on the coffee table and started pawing at Eren's pencil. I thought the damn thing was asleep in Mika's room or something.

"Yuki, don't be fucking rude," I scolded.

Eren chuckled and scratched the flea-bag's head. She started purring like a good pussy and sat her furry ass right on top of his homework.

"Doesn't your paw hurt you fuck- I mean delightful furball, you?" I patted her head a tad harder than necessary. She glared and swatted at my hand.

"She seems way better. The swelling has gone down reasonably," Eren observed.

"Thank goodness, I love her furry ass to bits," I said. I tried to sound sincere, really I did.

Eren smirked at my monotonous voice. "You don't like cats, do you?"

"What? Who said that?"

"I kinda figured, she doesn't seem to like you either," Eren told me.

Well then…

He laughed at my offended face.

"I think Mikasa trained her to hate me," I said.

"Yeah, that must be it," he snickered.

"Do you feel any more confident about that test coming up?" I asked.

"Yes, way better," he admitted.

"Well if you ever need more help, you can always come to me," I told him. "In fact, we should exchange numbers in case."

"Oh? That's weird, I thought you already had my number," Eren said.

I think I would know. I most definitely don't. I stared at him with a blank face.

"It's just that I told Mikasa to give it to you. She and I exchanged numbers the first day we met," Eren explained.

"Well I'm sure it just slipped her mind." That fucking bitch.

"Yeah, probably. But give me your phone anyway."

I handed Eren my phone after unlocking it and he tapped his number in.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he proceeded to take a lame ass selfie.

"Setting my contact picture, of course." He grinned and chucked my phone back at me.

I heard the front door open and my mother's voice call out, "I'm home!"

"No one cares!" I yelled back.

Eren chuckled. "I should get going." He started packing his shit up. Yuki mewed at him and he gave her one last pat.

I walked him to the door and we bumped into my mother on the way.

"Hello, Eren it's nice to see you." She greeted Eren with a smothering hug.

I saw him wince a little. Mom has a death grip. "Yeah, Levi was just helping me study," he told her.

"That's good. Well, say hello to your parents for me."

"Sure thing. See ya, Levi."

x

My bedroom door banged open as I was laying in bed, hanging off the edge and trying to play a game on my phone upside down.

"Levi!" Mikasa yelled.

"What?" I muttered, not looking away from my phone.

"I heard Eren was over today?" She started.

"Yeah, what of it?" I sighed. "Oh and, Mika, you're a bitch," I told her.

"And why, pray tell am I a bitch?" She questioned, crossing her arms as she glared at me.

"You didn't mention shit about having Eren's number," I said.

"Oh...I guess I forgot," she lied.

"Bullshit," I muttered.

"So...what did you two get up to? Were you really studying?" She asked.

"Nah. I fucked him in your bed," I deadpanned.

"Levi!"

I snickered and sat up to look at her as her face turned red.

"You're lying!" She accused.

"Am I though?" I raised an eyebrow in a teasing manner.

"You're so lying."

"You'll never know."

"Bullshit, my bed is perfectly clean, and it doesn't smell like your foul ass so I sure as hell bet you're bluffing!" She turned and stomped out of the room with a grimace eating her face.

"He's a screamer! Moans like a wanton slut!" I called after her.

"Fuck you!"

"Eren already did!"


	7. Chapter 7

"So how's life going over there, Levi-bro?" Isabel asked.

"Fuck, Isabel, back away a little why don't you? I can see up your nose from this angle," I teased.

She huffed and backed away from the camera. "I want to ensure that you can see my glorious face, and Farlan's laptop is shitty!"

"Did I hear my name?" Farlan's voice sounded over the speakers as he stepped into the frame. He handed Isabel the mug of chocolate milk she'd requested. "Hey, Levi, are there any hot chicks over there?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Why did I even bother skyping these fuckers? "Have you forgotten that I'm gay? I don't know, most of them look pretty decent I guess," I said.

"Oh ohhh, what about the guys!?" Isabel questioned.

"Nothing special," I muttered a bit too quickly as I unintentionally flickered my eyes away from the laptop and began to fiddle with a pencil sitting on the desk. My face feels hot and I really hope I'm not fucking blushing. Since when do I get flustered anyway? All because of that bright-eyed asshole….

"Liar!" Isabel accused with a laugh. "You can't even look at us!"

"I think he's trying not to blush," Farlan taunted.

"Fuck you guys!" I spat, meeting their eager stares again with a glare.

"Nah, save that for your _crush_." Isabel started making kissy noises with an exaggerated face.

I scowled at her. "Don't pucker your lips like that, you'll end up looking like a fish for the rest of your life. And I _don't _have a crush."

"Why won't you just admit it. Are you embarrassed or something?"

"Well it _does_ sound juvenile," I muttered, "but no, I'm not, and that's because I don't even like anyone."

"Right," Farlan didn't sound convinced.

"You're no fun," Isabel told me.

"Of course I'm not, you already know this."

"Whatever. Anyway, anyway!" She started bouncing in her seat. "Guess what, Big-bro?"

"What?"

"You know that thanksgiving break is coming up…"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well my 'rents said it'd be alright if I visited you for break, if you'll have me of course, but why _wouldn't_ you want me there? Anyway, Farlan's parents agreed as well and we already got plane tickets!" Isabel had her hands thrown in the air now as she announced all of this excitedly.

"What? You're gonna come all the way over here?" I asked with mild disbelief.

"Of course, we miss you!" Isabel said.

"Don't you miss us?" Farlan asked with a knowing smirk on his face, likely already knowing my response.

"Hell no," I scoffed.

"Levi-bro sucks at lying," Isabel huffed.

"Definitely," Farlan agreed.

"Whatever, assholes, I guess there's no helping it if you already bought plane tickets."

"Yeah and totally _not_ because you miss us or anything." Farlan rolled his eyes.

I slammed my laptop shut.

_x_

"Levi, can I take a sample of your hair?" Hanji asked as we walked to lunch.

"Fuck no, you four-eyed freak."

"M'kay, maybe tomorrow!" She hopped away like a bunny on speed. What even?

"Hey, Big brother," Mikasa greeted as I sat down at the usual table. Her eyes were tired and there wasn't the edge in her voice she usually had when addressing me.

"What happened to you?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
>She just sighed. "It's the last day before break, what else?"<p>

"Right." Everybody gets restless in days like these. "Why didn't I skip?" I asked myself.

"Levi! I aced my test!" Eren barreled into the cafe shouting. He nearly ran into the table. He was suddenly by my side, hopping in place.

"Oh yeah, that's why."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. That's great! I'm glad my tutoring helped," I told him.

He gave me a blinding smile.

Is my heart racing? I think the kid's trying to kill me; turn me into a pile of mush. "Hmm...we should celebrate," I suggested.

"Yeah, definitely! Why don't we get milkshakes after school at the Garrison. It's this great little diner that has the _best _sweets. It'll be my treat, to thank you for being such an awesome tutor," he said.

_Well if you really want to 'thank me' you could start with a blowjob. _"Sounds nice."

I heard Mikasa huff next to me. "Sounds amazing, you ass," she hissed under her breath.

"Oh did I hear something about the Garrison!?" Sasha squealed. "They have the most amazing cheese burgers!"

"I would let a group of circus clowns gang-bang me if it meant getting a taste of their onion rings!" Connie remarked.

"Connie, why the fuck would something like that ever happen?" Jean asked while looking quite disturbed.

"Shut up, Jean." Connie flipped him off. "Hey, doesn't Marco work there?"

Jean perked up at that. "I can't believe I forgot. I think he should be there today."

"Hey, hey, Eren, we should _all_ go after school!" Sasha suggested.

"Yeah, to visit Marco." Jean nodded his head vigorously.

_What? No! You filthy fuckers, stop._

"I want to see if there burgers are as good as they're rumored to be," Mikasa said.

I turned to glare at her. What's happening? We are all these bastards inviting themselves on _my_ date?

"Sure," Eren said.

I looked at him with just a hint of betrayal in my gaze. _NOOOOO! _I swear I'm falling through a spiraling pitch black void right now….

"Yay, group outing!" Sasha punched the air with her hand.

_x_

The Garrison Diner actually wasn't too shabby. It had a vintage feel with it's red vinyl booths and black and white checkered floors.

"Hey, kids!" A tall blond guy behind the counter greeted us when we walked in.

"Hey, Hannes." Eren waved at him.

"Sup, Hannes my man!" Connie shouted.

"Hannes owns this place," Sasha informed me.

There was a struggle for seating arrangements and at the end of it all, I had to ask myself, _just how did I end up here? _Squished between my sister and a horse.

On the opposite booth, Sasha sat to my left, Connie across from me, Eren to my right seated by the window and across from Mika.

Our server ended up being Marco, of course, and he and Jean spent about five minutes talking about utter bullshit- Jean with hearts in his eyes the whole time- before Sasha interjected with a whine of, "Come on I'm actually hungry here!"

I ordered a simple chocolate shake. My sister stayed true to her word and ordered a cheese burger. I didn't pay attention to what the other's got, but I noted that Eren got a 'Chunky Monkey' milkshake with a side of fries.

"I gotta piss," Jean felt the need to announce as he stood up and walked to the back of the diner, presumably to the restrooms.  
>"I thought Sea-biscuit was straight," I said once I was sure he was out of hearing distance.<p>

"He is. Well, claims to be," Sasha giggled "but anyone with working eyes can see that he's got a thing for Marco."

"And yet he still insisted on sitting next to me." Mikasa shuddered.

"I should've let him," I snickered.

She elbowed me in the gut. "You're supposed to protect me, _Big brother_."

"Horseface is hardly a threat," I snickered.

"True. Unless you're Eren...he hates Eren," Connie said.

"The feelings mutual," Eren huffed.

"Why can't we all just be friends?" Sasha said.

"Uh...cause he's a bastard?" Eren looked at her like she was crazy.

Marco came over with our food then. "Enjoy and call me if you need anything," he said before walking off.

Jean came out of the bathroom and started whining that he'd missed Marco. I rolled my eyes and sipped on my milkshake which turned out to be admittedly better than I expected, and to be honest probably the best shake I've ever had.

"Like your shake, Levi?"

"'S fine."

"So what are you gonna do over break, Sash?"

"Eat and sleep of course! Maybe some video games. Ugh, but my relatives are all coming over for Thanksgiving and…"

"Are any of you gonna go to the fall festival?"

"Maybe, only if…"

I sipped on my shake quietly in favor of participating in any conversation. Why would I want to talk to the fuckheads that ruined my alone time with Eren?

Speaking of Eren, he looked really good with those pink lips of his wrapped around that straw..._wait did he just? _"Did you just dip a _fry _in your milkshake?" I asked with barely contained disgust.

He grinned at me. "It's good that way. Don't knock it 'till you try it." He dipped another fry into the brown slush of his shake and held it out to me.

Well I can't say it doesn't look inviting like that. I took the offered fry with my mouth, and if I accidentally licked his finger in the process no can blame me. I proceeded to chew cautiously. It tasted a little weird at first, sure, but the combination of salty and sweet was surprisingly pleasant.

"Delicious, right?" Eren asked, eyes bright with a glint of amusement.

"Delicious," I agreed with an extra lick to my lips.

"Mikasa are you alright? Your face is all red," Connie said.

I turned to stare at Mika. If I had to guess, I'd say she was internally seething right now if that glare she was giving me was anything to go by.

"I'm fine, I think I just ate a pepper," she answered in a monotone voice.

"Since when do they put peppers in the burgers?" Sasha pondered.

"Must be a new thing," she snapped, making Sasha jump.

Sasha put her hands up. "Okay, sorry for wondering."

"Mikasa, you're so cool." Jean sighed in a kind of dreamy way as he gazed at Mika with awe.

"Levi, can you punch him in the face for me?" Mika asked.

"I don't know-"

"I'll give you twenty bucks. I'd do it myself, but I don't want to touch him."

"I'll only do it for forty." And if you want me to pull out my brass knuckles, that'll be an extra twenty.

"Deal."

I turned to face Jean. He stared at me for a second, yelped, jumped up and ran away screaming about going to find Marco cause "he's probably on break! Most likely!"

"Don't get kicked out of the diner again, Jean!" Eren called after him.

"No promises!"


End file.
